


Signs

by GlassXelhua



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: As in barely there, Caring Patrick Brewer, Dom Patrick Brewer, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Sub David Rose, Top patrick brewer, bottom David Rose, mutual love, negotiation, one of my only canon couples, plot not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: As tagged above, one of my only canon couples. First work in the fandom, and it’s really Patrick and David reflecting on the signs  that Patrick was slightly dominant in bed. With David having been oblivious.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 49





	Signs

“How did I not see you were like this...?” David breathed quickly and watched Patrick smile a little. 

“I seriously don’t know. You missed a lot of signs David”

“Hey! What ‘signs’ were there-?” David felt his control walking through his boyfriend’s fingers. Patrick kept his stance and tilted his head. 

“Let’s see...” He loosened his grip a little to drum on the back of David’s hand with two fingers. “There was the time I extended my olive branches-“

“That’s kind of a mood killer” 

“And you just stayed there to think about it like I told you to, like a good boy” That nickname had David arching, and yes maybe he moaned, then hissing at the feeling it left his wrists with. Patrick shook his head a little and brought his hands back in front of him to massage them. “David you’ll hurt yourself- oh god I’ve been on autopilot!” Patrick kissed him by way of apology. “I always just get like this, I didn’t ask if it was ok-!”

“No. You didn’t. But it is” David sat up and kissed him, immediately being pushed down again in the process. He was genuinely curious now instead of sarcastic. “What other times were there?” He watched Patrick push his wrists back together and pull them back up. 

“Sh.” That was the response to David’s reaction to watching his own wrists being pulled above his head. He tried to go silent and bit his lip. Which proved Patrick’s next point. “There was every time I got you to do exactly what I wanted you to.” He carried on listing against David’s shoulder, brushing up to his ear just to tease it, then pulling back again. “Oh and the time I literally gave your ass a light smack with the clipboard” He leaned back and watched his boyfriend try to admit it. David’s hips bucked upwards and he groaned. 

“Ok so maybe there were... a few... signs-“ His voice went higher at the end and Patrick smiled. David rolled his hips as payback and continued. “But I am not... oblivious... to the fact...” He lost the rest temporarily when Patrick tried to drain his neck. “This is fucking hot” He moved and kissed Patrick’s lips while they both smiled into it. Patrick pulled back and massaged his hands again.

“Ok so ground rules. One. This is pretty much as far as I go-“  
“I can drive you further”  
“Not yet. You always ease into this ok?” Patrick smiled at David’s half huff half whine and carried on “And two might seem obvious-“

“We’ll be setting up a safe word” David smiled “I knew you’d care about that. So can you just release my wrists for a sec so I can kiss you properly?”


End file.
